Eternal Man 2
by HannalyHarkness
Summary: What happens next? Mostly full of Mpreg, spoilers(-ish) for Dr Who Stolen Earth and Journey's End. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N****: Well, I hope you enjoy this**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, for all the amazing reviews on Eternal Man, and therein keeping me motivated. **

**Also, please REVIEW!**

**Warning****: mpreg, and possible return of Gwen-bashing, and I say possible, because Gwen may return…she may also not return ;)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing publicly recognised: I wish I did, but I don't :'(**

**Eternal Man 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Finding out the gender**

Jack gripped Ianto's hand tight. They were just about to find out the gender of their unborn child, and, after everything they had been through, getting to this point was, in itself, cause for excitement.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Owen asked, and before either Jack or Ianto responded, Tosh shouted "Owen, for Peter's sake, just **tell them**!"

Ianto smirked and said "Thank you, Tosh." He then turned to look expectantly at Owen, who sighed and said "Lift your top then Jack."

Jack quickly complied, and he hissed as Owen placed cold gel on his stomach. Ianto glared at Owen before stroking Jack's arm comfortingly.

Moving the scanner around, Owen placed it in the optimum position before pressing a button, and then moving it around once more. "I can't be sure, because the foetus is in such an awkward position, but I can see no visible penis. To be certain, however, you will have to wait for it to move position."

All gathered sighed before fixing annoyed stares on Jack, as if to blame him for not being able to tell the gender of his child. Jack shifted uncomfortably under the stares, and Ianto chuckled "Trust our baby to be difficult."

Tension seeped out of Jack as the rest of the Torchwood family laughed. He realised the stares had been jokingly thrown his way. He placed his free hand over his belly and rubbed. Reaching inside himself with his mind, he tried to connect with the baby, to get it to move.

Jack gasped out loud as his mind connected with his child's. He felt contentment and love pouring off her in waves, and he began to cry tears of joy. "She's happy!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him as though he had lost his mind.

"She?" Ianto asked.

"I can feel her, with my mind. She…she's a girl, and she feels such strong love, and it increases whenever she hears our voices. She…she…she knows we love her, and she loves us already, Yan."

"We're having a baby girl!" Ianto crowed before kissing Jack passionately.

The rest of their families began chatting about the little girl Jack was carrying. Cai grinned and said "Looks like the Jones family is being inundated with baby girls!" Everyone knew she was referring to Ren and Oops' triplets, and her own unborn daughter. That caused everyone to laugh, and Owen said "I'll print out a copy of this ultrasound. Even though it doesn't show her gender, you probably still want it."

Grinning, Jack nodded and tenderly stroked his belly, mind-saying _Yan, I can still feel her. It's like we have a bond, like yours and mine. My mum mentioned the possibility of connecting with the child when you wanted to reassure them, or comfort them, but she didn't say it was a continuous thing. It's beautiful, Yan. I wish you could…_ Jack paused before frowning in concentration. He then smiled in triumph as Ianto gasped "I feel her!"

Both men had tears in their eyes as they kissed, mind-speaking to their unborn daughter. Unseen by them, all the Torchwood family left the new Torchwood Delivery Room.

"A girl." Ianto said aloud after a long, silent conversation. "We need a name."

Jack smiled and said "We have plenty of time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****: Well, I hope you enjoy this**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, for all the amazing reviews on Eternal Man, and therein keeping me motivated. **

**Also, please REVIEW!**

**Sorry about the sappiness levels…well, actually, I'm really not **_**that**_** sorry: if I were, I'd not have written it :)**

**Warning****: mpreg, and possible return of Gwen-bashing, and I say possible, because Gwen may return…she may also not return ;)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing publicly recognised: I wish I did, but I don't :'(**

**Eternal Man 2**

**Chapter 2**

**Newborn Niece**

Everyone was at the hospital. No one had decided to stay at the Hub. Sir Alistair's daughter had even joined them. She had recently divorced her husband, and gained custody of their two children. UNIT had placed her in UNIT Cardiff, as Lead Researcher for Project Indigo. She, with help from Torchwood, had successfully hidden her ties to Torchwood, and her father, so she provided Jack and the Brig with information that wasn't on the computer that UNIT didn't want them to know. Project Indigo had been moved from Chicago because Martha Jones had demanded it, and had been backed by a future version of the Doctor (he'd stated that if they didn't move it, they'd be altering timelines, and therein damaging and bringing danger to the world).

Rhi, Megan, Alice, Ren, Kate and Owain sat with the children. Jack sat beside Ianto, who was drawing lazy patterns over Jack's belly. Mairwyn was in with Cai, and the Brig was sat on the other side of Jack, both of them reminiscing over the past like old men. Rhys, Martha, Tom, Tosh and Owen sat chatting quietly, comparing stories about big cases they'd dealt with.

Ianto smiled. He loved that his and Jack's families had blended together and was now one huge family. Jack paused in his conversation to smile back at Ianto, and send love down his bond to his baby girl. He felt her stir in his bally, and stopped Ianto's movements, causing his hand to lie flat over Jack's belly. Feeling the first kicks of their daughter caused both men to grin sappily, and all the adults around them paused to watch the scene unfold. "Grampa, what's happening?" Stephen asked.

"She kicked. She actually kicked. I sent my love to her and she kicked in response!" Jack beamed.

The adults grinned and Stephen asked "Can I feel?"

"Sure, sport. Come here." Jack placed Stephen's small hands on his rounded belly, and laughed as he felt his daughter kick at her uncle.

"Wow!" Stephen said in awe. "Hello, little Auntie!"

Ianto laughed and sent to Jack _I never really thought about it before, but she is an auntie, isn't she._

_Yep._ Jack said, grinning before saying "Alice, would you like to feel you sister kick?"

Alice nodded, scrambling to her father. Jack grinned and thought to Yan _This is something I never expected. Alice and me so close. Her complete acceptance of me, even after everything. Thank you._

Ianto smiled gently, and after Alice felt their daughter kick, Jack said "Does anyone else want to feel?"

_Silly Cariad!_ Ianto sent as all the women descended on Jack. _You should have known this would have happened._ He chuckled, quiet enough for only Jack to hear, then rolled his eyes. He knew Jack loved the attention, and it was also distracting everyone from worrying, however silently, about Cainwyn and her baby.

Enough time passed for the younger children to fall asleep, and the adults to fall back into quiet conversations, when the delivery room doors opened and Mairwyn said "Come in and greet Carys Ianthe Jones."

Ianto blushed when he realised Cai had given her daughter the female version of his name for her middle name.

The large group entered the room, and immediately began cooing over the beautiful, delicate baby that nestled in Cainwyn's arms. "Tom, Tosh, Owen, Alice and Kate, I would like you all to be godparents to Carys. In case…"

"You'll not be a field agent when you return to work." Jack stated quickly, earning a poisonous look from Cai. "I want you to finish your doctorate. You can still work part-time, and will always be a member of Torchwood, but that was your dream, and you'll be able to help more it the future if you finish your degree."

"What about money? I can't afford university. Not with a baby."

"I'll pay."

"I couldn't…"

"But you're not. You're family, and I want to see you fulfil your dreams. You deserve that much, after Daniel. Also, I have so much money, I may as well spend some of it on you."

"But…"

Ianto interrupted this time, making Jack blush, always a rarity. "Cai, drop it. Jack said he'll pay, and he's secretly the richest man in the world. Trust me, I've seen all of the accounts."

Everyone gaped at Jack in surprise, before Carys stole their attention by beginning to cry.

"That's our cue." Jack said quickly, before leaving the room, Ianto's hand in his. "Home, all. Tosh, Owen and Rhys are on duty tonight. Tomorrow, it'll be Owain, Ianto and myself. The childminder schedule needs to be redone for the next month, so Cai gets time with Carys before she takes part in the schedule again. It'll need a permanent change when she starts back at university."

Everyone nodded before bidding each other farewell and returning home.

Jack and Ianto arrived home just as Jack began to drift, exhausted. "How about a massage?" Ianto asked.

"Have I told you I love you recently?" Jack asked gratefully.

"Oh, no. The last time was over six hours ago. You've missed several chances." Ianto said with a grin.

"Well, how about I say it three times: that's one for every two hours."

Ianto grinned and said "Hmm, that still doesn't seem to cover it."

"How about I tell you that every breath I take makes me happy, because it gives me more time loving you?"

"And what if I said that every time I draw a breath, I'm reminded just how much you love me, and just how much I love you in return?" Ianto whispered, pulling Jack into a gentle hug, careful not to squash their daughter.

Jack smiled and kissed his ear before whispering "What if I told you that I don't want to wait much longer for our wedding? That I want to make us as official as possible in this time on this world?"

"I'd say that we need to call a certain doctor, and arrange times."

Jack smiled tenderly and, caressing Ianto's face, drew his mate in for a gentle, love-filled kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: Well, I hope you enjoy this**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, for all the amazing reviews on Eternal Man, and therein keeping me motivated. **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**Also, please REVIEW!**

**Warning****: mpreg, and possible return of Gwen-bashing, and I say possible, because Gwen may return…she may also not return ;)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing publicly recognised: I wish I did, but I don't :'(**

* * *

**Eternal Man 2**

**Chapter 3**

**Stolen Earth**

Jack groaned as Ianto left the bed. He was seven months pregnant, and both his daughter and he needed a lot of sleep, but he found it difficult to sleep without Ianto. "I'm sorry Jack. Owen just texted; something's happened. He said we need to get outside now. He's calling the family home."

Jack groaned once more before leaving the warm cocoon of duvet and grabbed his sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. He then slipped into his greatcoat and pushed un-socked feet into fairly new trainers. He always felt too underdressed, but he'd given up wearing suits when he'd reached six months, and every time he moved, he'd rip the stitching, and Ianto or Mairwyn would have to fix it whilst he either spent the time hiding, or apologising, mortified.

He opened the front door and stepped out before turning to Ianto and saying "Surely, it's the morning?"

"That it is, but I do believe that we're not in the Milky Way."

"So we're not in Kansas anymore?"

"No, Jack. We're definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Jack sighed and said "Why does this always happen."

"I'm pretty sure the Earth's never been moved before." Ianto said perniciously.

Jack rolled his eyes and said "No, but this always happens after two weeks of almost-silence. We should have begun to expect it by now."

"I thought we did." Ianto smirked, and Jack grinned wryly as Ianto continued "We'd better get to the Hub. Owen's called everyone. Alice, Megan, Ren, Rhi and the kids included. We're all converging on the Hub. Also, Kate is sending Gordon and Sean. She says it may turn dangerous."

Jack nodded and said "There's no 'may' about it. The last time anyone tried to move the Earth, the Doc stopped them. I'm not too sure he'll be able to get here."

Arriving at the Hub, Jack was jumped on by five children, all of whom were between the ages of three and nine. Megan came and joined them, helping Jack and Cai drag them back to the nursery/playroom. Ren was settled in a chair, watching over her three and Cai's daughter, who all had their own cots. Jack settled in a chair and rested a hand on his swollen belly.

"Bet you can't wait 'til she's born." Cai smirked.

"I'll just be happy to see my…" He paused, before saying "…feet"

The women laughed and Jack grinned. He the reached through his bonds and sent feelings of love to Ianto and their daughter.

With a sigh, Jack heaved himself up. "Work to do, ladies. I need to be off." He nodded to everyone before setting off to the main area of the Hub. He arrived in time to hear, on the screen, the robotic "Exterminate, exterminate!"

"Oh, gods! Not them! Please, not them!" He whispered, hands protectively clutching his belly. _Ianto!_

_I know, Jack._ Ianto replied, looking over at his pregnant mate with tears of fear, sadness and remembrance in his eyes.

"Who are they?" Owen asked.

"Daleks." Jack replied. He moved over to Ianto and clutched at Ianto's arm, one hand still protectively caressing his belly.

"They were at Canary Warf." Ianto stated, gripping Jack with one hand whilst his other joined Jack's to rest over their daughter.

"We're all dead, unless the Doctor arrives. The Daleks are in a perpetual war with the Time Lords, but the Doctor sealed them both in a Time Lock."

"The Daleks keep slipping through though, and the only Time Lord than the Doctor that's made it through was…"

"Saxon." Jack finished for Ianto, repressing a small shudder that Ianto could feel was wanting to take over him.

"What can we do?" Tosh asked, slightly afraid.

"Nothing." Jack said. "We wait and do nothing. We hope that the Doctor finds us, and that the Daleks don't."

Silence fell like a suffocating veil, and everyone stared at each other it horror.

* * *

Tosh left the speakers on, letting them all know what was happening in the UNIT bases. Jack was trying to reach Martha and Kate. Tom had already gotten to them, and the Brig was undercover in Madagascar (aliens hunting the lemurs, there had been a giant drop in population).

"Martha!" He exclaimed when she finally answered. "Have you heard from the Doctor yet?"

"**I've tried, but there's no signal. We both know what that means."** Came her tinny response.

"We're in a time-bubble. You need to get here now, I need your phone. Tosh can try and work her usual magic to get through."

"Kate and I are being ordered to use Project Indigo." Martha said.

"_NO!_" Jack shouted, causing everyone in the Hub to stare at him. "You _can't_ use that. It's got no coordinate settings. Give me to Kate. I'll at least make you both safe."

Jack paused a moment before saying "Kate, you need to open up the thicker area of strap."

"**How…?"** Kate said.

"Trust me. Now, there should be five buttons."

"**No, there are three."**

"Damn, stupid Sontarans! Okay, umm, oh… makes sense."

"**What?"**

"Okay, Kate. Press the middle button twice, then the button above it, then the middle button again, then press the bottom button three times."

"**What did I just do?" **Kate asked.

"You've just set them to transport you to the nearest piece of stable transport and time tech. Basically, you'll be beamed to me. In the Hub. Where you'll both be safe."

Two minutes later, a flash of bright indigo appeared, leaving Martha Jones and Kate White stood in front of Jack, who instantly pulled them into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've got to go. I've got an Ostahagen key, and need to get into position." Martha said as she drew away.

"You… NO! No, Martha, you can't! I should have told the Doc last time we saw him. You need to stay away from there. You can't do it! Please Martha!"

"I'm sorry, Jack. I've been ordered to."

"What's an Ostahagen key?" Ianto asked, and Jack went to respond when he heard a familiar voice calling over the radio.

"Harriet?" Jack said, approaching Tosh's computer with everyone behind him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, good to see you!" Harriet Jones said. "And you, too, Sarah Jane Smith. Now, I can't contact Martha Jones, or the Doctor, or even Rose."

"Rose is gone." Jack said sadly, before smiling "Martha's here, along with the Brig's daughter and my entire Torchwood team. Pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Smith."

"I would say it was reciprocated, Captain, but you're Torchwood, and the guns are…well. Plus, I've got my son and his friends to consider. I really don't want them to be negatively affected."

Jack grinned at her "No matter, I knew I should steer clear. Plus, you're the reason I'm not needing to start a new Torchwood London, so no matter what, it's still a pleasure."

"Enough with the idol chit-chat. We'll have time for that later. Captain, any luck in contacting the Doctor?"

"My technician is working on using the rift-energy to beam the signal out, and pull the TARDIS to us."

"Mr Smith could help." Sarah Jane said before she called "K9, I need you."

The metal dog appeared and Sarah Jane commanded him to beam himself to Torchwood Cardiff and like Mr Smith to Mainframe.

Once the link was made, Tosh, Ianto and Jack all began to type furiously whilst everyone watched in amazement. "Starting the call." Ianto stated before joining Jack on his keyboard and typing furiously with his mate.

"It's working!" Tosh called, before Owen looked at one of the unused screens and said "Ma'am, the Daleks, they've found you."

"I know, I'm working on passing control to Torchwood, and… you have control."

"I've got it, ma'am." Jack paused in his work and looked up at Harriet Jones. "It was an honour, ma'am." He saluted.

Harriet Jones nodded and said "When you see the Doctor, remind him to err is human, and even he can make mistakes, because he is no god. And, goodbye." She then shut her computer off and turned to meet her fate.

Tears trickled down Jack's face as the computer began to bleep. "He's here!" Tosh called.

Jack removed his wrist strap and gave it to Ianto _He needs all of his Companions to fix this, but I daren't go, so you need to go in my stead._

Ianto nodded and placed the worn strap on his wrist. _I love you _he sent before kissing Jack farewell.

_And I you._ Jack responded before adding _Stay safe, and come home to me!_

Ianto grabbed a large gun then disappeared. Jack turned to look at Martha before realising she, too, was gone. Drawing a fortifying breath, he retreated to his office to focus his mind solely on Ianto.

Jack watched through Ianto's mind as he materialised to see the Doctor running to Rose and being shot by a dalek. He saw Ianto shoot the dalek, destroying it, before running to the Doctor and carrying him to the TARDIS.

Donna and Rose followed, and Jack felt his and Ianto's minds meld to form one.

"Move back, Rose." They said. "We both know what happens. Donna, come here, and don't worry. He'll live."

"Who are you?" Both women asked, but their attention was drawn back to the Doctor as he began regenerating.

**Dun…dun…dun! A cliff-hanger everyone knows the hitch to :D**


	4. AN:RiddlesButCanSkip

Hello friends,

So, I've decided not to delete this message so that any who reviewed this chapter can review the next chapter too.

As you've all probaby guessed, I've started writing again, but I may be slow, for which I'm sorry.

I did have an ear infection for six weeks after my exams which prevented me from beginning writing sooner, but I'm all better now.

I wanted to say I'm sorry if any chapters of my fics are depressing for a short while: my grandma died yesterday (16/07/13).

Anyway, I thought I'd give you guys a couple of riddles for entertainment, if you want, otherwise I fully accept you skipping this chapter.

So, here goes:

1) If you throw me from the window,  
I will leave a grieving wife.  
Bring me back, but in the door, and  
You'll see someone giving life!

What am I?

2) This thing all things devours:  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;  
Gnaws iron, bites steel;  
Grinds hard stones to meal;  
Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down.

Enjoy :) and I'll PM people who ask the solution!

TTFN and DFTBA,

Hannaly x


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N****: Well, I hope you enjoy this. It's just a short fluffy chapter.**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, for all the amazing reviews on Eternal Man, and therein keeping me motivated. **

**Also, please REVIEW!**

**I JUST WANT TO APOLOGISE ON THE LENGTH OF TIME IT TOOK TO UPDATE, I AM TRULY SORRY.**

**Warning****: mpreg, and possible return of Gwen-bashing, and I say possible, because Gwen may return…she may also not return ;)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing publicly recognised: I wish I did, but I don't :'(**

**Eternal Man 2**

**Chapter 4**

**Reunion in the TARDIS**

The three bodies and four minds stood and watched as the Doctor shot his regeneration essence to the hand, and Ianto-Jack grinned as the regeneration came to an end and said "Well, I always knew that your hand would come in handy, Doctor, but I never thought it would work like that."

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Surely you should be with Jack?" The Doctor said.

"We are together, Doc. But Jack is also safe, at the Hub." They said.

"Ah, a mind link. Useful but dangerous. If the reason Jack isn't here in person is because he's pregnant, it may not be safe for the baby if you uphold the link."

Ianto-Jack frowned and said "It's fine, Doc, but there is one thing I need to do." They then turned to the two very confused women and said "Rose Tyler, long time, no see."

She looked confused so they said "We know Jack isn't actually here to see you in person, but we are one, at the moment. We expected a hug in greeting, at least. Oh, and I'm Ianto Jones, when I'm not Ianto-Jack. Jack is my mate, and the father of my child. It gets confusing when you mind-meld with a _nearly_ only half-human, but at the moment, I am the Ianto-Jack, and Jack's body holds the Jack-Ianto mind. We are in these two places at once, and will remain thus until we are safe."

The Doctor scoffed "Until dear Mr Jones here gets shot, actually."

"We won't die. Ianto really isn't as reckless as Jack, and this is Ianto's body." Ianto-Jack replied stubbornly.

"BUT YOU'RE ENDANGERING YOUR DAUGHTER!" The Doctor yelled.

"Oh leave them be, Spaceman. If it were Rose and you in their position, you know you'd both do the same." Donna interrupted.

"Oh, we like her." Ianto-Jack declared as Rose said "Oh, I like her." The two bodies turned to face each other and grinned.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked to the control panel just as the TARDIS groaned.

"They're pulling us up!" The Doctor shouted, gripping Rose as she began to fall.

"Hello, Doctor. I've missed you like nobody's business!"

"I missed you, too, Rose, but I'm not too sure this is the right time for this." was his ever-genius response.

"Stop flirting, you too. And you tell _**us**_ off for it." Ianto-Jack declared.

"Yeah, Spaceman, if you haven't noticed, we're being pulled to a ship we really don't want to go to just yet!"

"Donna Noble, you are amazing!" The Doctor said giddily before fiddling with some buttons and levers.

"Don't get me wrong, Doc, but how would speeding up or journey help right now?" Ianto-Jack asked.

The Doctor grinned maniacally and said "They're not expecting it, so there shall be a surprise. Plus, they probably think I have Jack, Donna and Rose. They don't know you, and you will, therefore be another surprise!"

"So, you want to surprise them?" Ianto-Jack asked dubiously. "Surprise them as though it's their birthday?"

An eager nod from the Doctor caused Ianto-Jack to grin and the girls to groan.

Suddenly the rocking stopped and they waited…


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N****: Well, I hope you enjoy this. THIS IS THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER!**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, for all the amazing reviews on Eternal Man, and therein keeping me motivated. **

**Also, please REVIEW!**

**Warning****: mpreg, and possible return of Gwen-bashing, and I say possible, because Gwen may return…she may also not return ;)**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing publicly recognised: I wish I did, but I don't :'(**

* * *

**Eternal Man 2**

**Chapter 5**

**Journey's End**

Jack-Ianto looked up as someone entered the office. Ianto-Jack was currently watching the Doc fiddle with a couple of levers.

"Jack. Jack, I know what you've done. You need to let go of the connection. We've got daleks incoming. Tosh's fixing something up with Owain's help, but we need to get everyone to safety." Owen said.

Jack-Ianto blinked and said "We can't separate. We need to be in the same room, in each other's arms. Our daughter is safe, even if Ianto-Jack dies, as we will still be alive in this body. We can't move though. Ianto-Jack needs our focus."

Owen nodded and said "I'm getting Rhys to help me then. We'll move you to the delivery room, in case something happens."

Jack-Ianto nodded before zoning out again.

* * *

Ianto-Jack looked around and realised they had stopped. The Doctor grinned like a kid in a candy store and said "Let's go see what's out there!"

He then took off to the TARDIS door. Ianto-Jack beamed and followed him. Rose and Donna shared worried looks before shrugging and Rose followed. Donna glanced back at the glowing hand and shook her head before walking towards the door. Suddenly it swung shut and she screamed.

Outside the Doctor turned and ran, trying to open it, but the ship was dropped before he could do anything "DONNA!" He screamed. Ianto-Jack clutched his shoulders and shook their head.

"Leave it, Doc. The TARDIS won't let anything happen to her."

The Doctor nodded before straightening up and demanding "What do you want with us? Why did you bring us here?"

He then paled as a voice he hadn't heard since the day Gallifrey began to burn. "We want our ultimate revenge, _Doctor_" He sneered. "We are going to make you watch as the multiverse dies, starting with this universe. We want you, _last Time Lord_, to watch as we, the daleks, end time itself, and take our rightful place as masters of time and space. And there is **nothing** you can do to stop it."

Ianto-Jack scoffed and said "We're fighting you already, who said we'll let you get away with this?"

"Who are you to threaten us, Earthman? You are no one – not even one of his Children of Time." Davros said.

Ianto-Jack scoffed and said "I am Ianto-Jack. My head has two minds wrapped as one, and my body is eternal. I am the mate of Captain Jack Harkness, Companion of the Doctor, Director of Torchwood and all 'round good guy."

Ianto-Jack then rolled his eyes and Ianto thought _Not egotistic at all, are we, Jack?_

_Nope!_ Jack thought back in reply, smiling cheekily with Ianto's mouth.

"You also have the other Companions to worry about – not to mention Torchwood. Your fancy bots can do nothing – _**nothing**_ – to Torchwood. We are unattainable to scum like you. Our security protocols are more advanced and complex than anything you emotionally stunted, weakling life-forms could ever – _**EVER**_ – come up with!" Ianto-Jack ranted.

The Doctor and had slowly begun to smile and the Doc said "It seems like you have a long hard battle ahead of you. No one gets to my Companions that easily."

"We'll see, _Doctor_." Davros sneered before shouting "Bring them in!"

Suddenly, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler and Sarah-Jane Smith were all being led in.

"Sorry!" They all said.

Ianto-Jack and the Doctor grinned as Rose hissed "_Mum!_"

Then the screen came up, and minutes later, Martha Jones was on the floor beside Ianto-Jack.

"Ianto?" She asked quietly.

"Both of us." Ianto-Jack whispered back.

They all stood in the confinement fields and watched as Davros ordered them to power up the Armageddon machine. Just as he was about to order the machine to be fired, the familiar klaxons of the TARDIS flowed through the room and the TARDIS materialised.

An identical doctor ran from out of the open door with a funny looking gun, but before he could shoot Davros, he was crippled.

Next, Donna ran out and was electrified before she'd even taken another step. Everyone watched in horror as Davros taunted the Doctor, and then, Donna was there again, screwing up his plans and releasing the force field.

Ianto-Jack grinned and the two Doctors went over to help her. They managed to send every single planet back to its rightful place.

They made it to the TARDIS as the dalek fleets burned.

* * *

With everyone celebrating their success on the TARDIS, Jack-Ianto left the delivery room to announce the good news. They pretended not to be surprised at the time-locked dalek.

Back on the TARDIS, Ianto-Jack drew the Doctor aside and asked him a question. The Doctor nodded eagerly and instead of flying everyone home, he took them to Torchwood.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N****: Well, I hope you enjoy this. It's just a short fluffy last chapter, and I know I should make it longer, but I'm wrapping up this story – no, Jack's not having his baby girl yet, I think one birth per story is my limit, sorry.**

**This story is dedicated to PCJanto, for all the amazing reviews on Eternal Man, and therein keeping me motivated. **

**Also, please REVIEW!**

**Warning****: mpreg, and possible return of Gwen-bashing, and I say possible, because Gwen may return…she may also not return ;)**

**She doesn't, sorry, but I **_**may**_** be bringing her back in one of the future EM fics. THIS IS MOST DEFINITLY ****NOT**** THE END OF THIS 'VERSE!**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing publicly recognised: I wish I did, but I don't :'(**

* * *

**Eternal Man 2**

**Chapter 6**

**Surprise plans**

Jack-Ianto stood as the klaxons of the TARDIS rang through the Hub and everyone – including the children, and four women each with a babe in arms – ran into the main section. Jack-Ianto bounced on his heels as the TARDIS materialised, and the doors were flung open. Ianto-Jack dashed out and into Jack-Ianto's waiting arms. Their reunion and separation of mentality was silent as they gazed into each other's eyes.

A cough interrupted their moment, and they both grinned.

"ROSE! JACKIE! MICKEY-MOUSE!" Jack bellowed.

"JACK!" Rose and Jackie called, jumping into his open arms. "CAPTAIN CHEESECAKE!" Mickey replied and they hugged roughly.

"Donna, Sarah-Jane. Nice to meet you face to face." Jack said with a grin, hugging them.

He then turned to Martha and scolded "If you don't get rid of the stupid Ostahagen project, I will, and not nicely." He then drew her into a hug and whispered "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Now, introductions…" Jack said before doing all the introductions.

The Doctor then ordered everyone into the TARDIS and he made a couple of stops. Tosh and Ianto, realising there were some genetic incompatibilities with the new Doctor and Donna, got to work as the Dcotor picked up Tom, Luke Smith and his friends, the Brig, the Queen (who _loved_ Ianto and found Jack amusing) and her close family, John Hart, Donna's granddad and mum, and Pete and Antony Tyler from the alternate universe.

Once everyone was in the TARDIS, she forced them into separate rooms where there was a set of clothes lying out on each of the beds. All guests dressed quickly, muttering their thanks to the TARDIS before stepping into the console room and looking around in shock.

Jack wore the traditional wedding garments from the 51st century, as did John Hart. The Doctor wore tradition Gallifrean garments, and everyone else were dressed in uniforms or smart clothes from the 21st century.

The TSRDIS eventually materialised and they stepped out into an empty, decorated church. Ianto and Jack exchanged grins and moved hand-in-hand to the front. The Doctor stood beside Jack, and Tosh stood beside Ianto. Everyone else took a seat in the pews and five minutes later, a priest stepped out and nodded, determined.

The ceremony was simple and traditional, and by the end, Jack and Ianto were truly married. They grinned at each other after separating from the kiss, and then they sent the priest off after signing the marriage certificate.

The Doctor got everyone to pose in front of the TARDIS for a picture before developing it and handing two copies to Jackie. He took the Tylers home to the alternate universe. Everyone waited in the TARDIS as her, Jackie, Pete, Rose, the other Doctor and Anthony went to Bad Wolf Bay.

He said goodbye to his Rose, and gave her John Smith, as he needed her to become better. Left them there and stopped at Bannerman Road. He said his goodbyes to Sarah-Jane, K-9, Luke, Rani, Maria and Clyde before leaving for Cardiff.

Everyone, including John Hart and Mickey Smith walked out of the TARDIS and they began a huge party, a celebration of survival and marriage.

Everyone had fun, and when the Doctor left with Wilfred, Donna, and her mother, he handed out the photos. Jack felt tears trickle down his face as he looked at his family – together for the only and last time.

Everything was pretty quiet after the Doc left, John Hart flirted with Alice before disappearing – Jack had wanted to talk to him. He did however manage to offer Mickey a job in Torchwood, and Mickey, after glancing at Megan, nodded eagerly.


End file.
